Silver Linings
by Aya Kazuki
Summary: Gaara receives the best relationship advice he has ever gotten (AU Gaara x Ino) ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Silver Linings**

* * *

Come out tonight, they said. It'll be fun, they said.

Gaara grumbled under his breath, shifting the weight on his back as he marched down the dimly lit street with two staggering couples in tow.

This was definitely _not_ the definition of fun to him. He was already in a foul mood to begin with and thinking a few drinks was going to alleviate his nerves—it definitely didn't. And now this was the cherry on top of all of it.

Behind him, Lee was doing back flips and one-hand stands, pacing alongside the giggling rosette. On the other side of him, Naruto was trying his best to hold the pale-eyed woman's hand without her turning an unnatural shade of red and hyperventilating.

And Gaara?

Well, he had the luck of being the pack mule.

_Best_ Friday night he has had in months.

Not.

He was cold. The early spring nights were still chilly.

He was kind of drunk. Not buzzed. But not drunk enough _not_ to notice that he pretty much had the short end of the stick here.

His phone was vibrating constantly—ugh, a clingy ex-girlfriend was a pain in the ass. Hell, she was the one that cheated on _him_. So Gaara wasn't exactly sure why she was the one more torn up about it.

But the worst thing of all?

The soft, warm breaths snaking steadily across his neck, making his scalp tingle and the grip he had on her legs tightened. She exhaled gently, a mixture of alcohol, fruit, and her lilac perfume wafting into his senses.

Shifting uncomfortably, he shook the weight on his back so that her head lolled to another angle, directing her breaths away from his neck.

Yep.

Somehow he ended up being the cart for one incredibly wasted Yamanaka Ino.

It started off simple—Naruto and Lee invited (more like dragged) him out for some drinks. They said it was to celebrate his re-induction into singlehood but Gaara was sure they were just trying to make sure he was okay. Somewhere along the lines of barhopping, they ran into the shit show (aka Kiba and Sai) and then somehow rendezvoused with the trio of females.

By that time, Ino was barely standing straight and Kiba was on the verge of being kicked out of the bar. So Sai and Kiba were going to call it a night and head home voluntarily before it became mandatory—offering to take Ino back to her place so the other two can stay out.

Sakura, the worrywart of the group adamantly declined. She wasn't about to let her bestie get carted off by two dudes without her supervision—and it did not matter how many years of friendship they had with the boys.

So to save Lee from a potentially damaging night of not obtaining Sakura's phone number for the millionth time that quarter, Naruto steadfastly volunteered Gaara to be Ino's keeper so the other two women can enjoy their time.

Which meant, the redhead became Ino's pillar.

For the remainder of the night, the blonde woman clung onto him like static to a balloon, teetering back and forth. Gaara swore that if she threw up on him, Naruto was going to lose a few front teeth.

But she didn't, thank god. And they didn't get kicked out either (under Gaara's incredible radar for security) he guided her around the bar strategically so that the security didn't see her rolling her head on the tables, chairs, people, and random objects as she tried to stand up straight.

What fathomed her to drink her brains out like that, he wasn't sure. He had never really talked much to the blonde woman and until recently, he hadn't had the chance to hang out with Naruto and Lee as much. Gaara knew Ino, but he didn't really _know_ her.

But if she drank like this every Friday night, he could understand why Naruto and Lee were unable to secure a phone number and date with the other two women.

Picking up his pace, Gaara could care less if he left the other pairs behind. He certainly was not able to catch a cold from sheer stupidity, nor was he about to be a barf bucket.

His black hoodie was tied securely around the blonde woman's waist, covering her miniskirt. When he realized he had to _carry _Ino home—nearly chucked his drink at Naruto. The blonde wasn't heavy, on the contrary, she barely weighed anything and he wondered if all she really survived on was alcohol and starbursts since she was popping a chewy candy into her mouth every few minutes.

Throwing her over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes was his first choice—but he'd rather avoid the scathing looks from bystanders for that. He definitely was not going to carry her princess style. So his third option, to give her a piggyback ride the entire three miles home was the best decision.

Through her stutter, Hinata had told him they all shared a condo at the luxurious Senju Estates.

Of course. Nothing less for the three princesses of Konoha University. Gaara rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Your phone is ringing."

He blinked. He didn't even realize when she had regained consciousness but her arms were situated in a better position over his shoulder—her elbows no longer jutting into his chest or neck. Her voice was soft, barely a whisper but it was firm.

"Sorry." But not really sorry. He didn't really care of it had woke her up.

"It's fine." She paused and moved her head, a few strands of blonde hair blew into his face and he jerked his head out of its reach. His phone continued to vibrate in his pocket—the one with her leg hanging over. "Do you want to stop and answer it?"

"No."

It was a minute or two before she spoke again—as the phone started to vibrate again, "Sure seems important."

He cut her off curtly, "Well, it's not."

A few more minutes of silence overcame them and Gaara couldn't wait until he can see the entrance to the extravagant condominiums in sight. His phone beeped a couple times, signaling text messages now instead.

"Girlfriend?" The woman on his back mused out loud, her soft voice thick with alcohol and amusement.

Gaara winced at the term, also a bit irked by her natural affinity to talk when she's conscious. He could just ignore her question and pretend he never heard it.

But the likelihood of her remembering any event that happened tonight was slim. He hadn't talked to anyone about the breakup since it happened three weeks ago, choosing to alienate himself and completely shut himself from the world.

That was two years. Two years of a committed relationship down the drain. And he wasn't sure if he was feeling remorseful that it ended, grateful that it ended, or guilty that he hadn't tried harder to make it work.

It started off as a convenience to the both of them, and they fell into the rhythm of seeing each other. He could accurately say there was no flutter of the stomach, or clenching of his chest through any of it. But it should still count as _something_ given all the time and effort he had put into the relationship.

Effort. Somehow something that started off easy and convenient turned into quite an endeavor. Truthfully, he wasn't enjoying being in the relationship as much as he should be—but for him to just let it go so easily like that made his conscience quiver.

But nothing ever seemed to be right with the two of them. Neither of them was fulfilled by the relationship—romantically, physically, emotionally. It just wasn't all there. Something was always _missing_. So he didn't really blame her that she went to someone else. But he blamed her anyway because she did. She did what he couldn't do.

So now was he feeling guilty that he pushed her into a corner for doing that so he could have a solid reason to call it off? Then again, she could have just ended it easily too. Somewhere, their relationship was lost in translation and it seems he'll never understand it.

Perhaps it was just better to get it off his chest now?

"Ex." He answered shortly, a little bitterness breaking in his voice.

"Hm…" She made a random noise in the back of her throat and he raised a curious eyebrow at it. "So I guess you broke up with her?"

Yep. Yamanaka Ino was definitely drunk and slurring; no matter how hard she was trying to cover it up. Feeling a bit more at ease with the conversation, knowing full well she wasn't going to recount his divulgence to her, he continued.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"She slept with another man."

"Oh."

"It was two years." He wondered why it slipped out, she didn't ask him anything.

Holding a bated breath, he heard her ask a few seconds later, "Are you sad?"

And there it was. That question. That one question he had been trying so hard to answer in the last three weeks.

Was he sad? Sorrowful? Miserable that it was over?

All his close friends avoided asking him questions; instead they tried to reassure him. _It's okay_. _There's plenty of fish in the sea. You're still young._

But none of them _asked_ how he felt about it.

"I don't know."

She didn't say anything to that, but he felt that she was waiting for him to elaborate. At this point, there wasn't anything stopping him.

"I don't know if I'm regretful that it ended or if I'm relieved that it ended." He was fishing for the correct words to say and suddenly, it felt like all the alcohol he had drank earlier that night was finally settling in. The night felt warmer—or maybe she was huddled closer to his back now, and his head felt lighter—or was it his chest? "I just thought—I don't know. We had been together for so long?"

The answer he gave wasn't much of an answer, with him ending it in a question. But it felt better nonetheless to get the words out there and have someone hear it.

"Ah." Ino chose to stay silent after that.

They passed by a local flower shop and the blonde woman giggled slightly on his shoulder.

"What?" He decided to ask. The weight on his chest, starting to lift off and he was feeling a bit better.

Ino sighed against his back, leaning her cool cheek against the back of his neck and by reflex, he jerked a bit from the touch.

"My parents own a flower shop." She whispered. Was she nuzzling against him now? "I grew up working in it. Always thought I was going to go into botany since I had such an affinity with plants and flowers."

He furrowed his forehead at that revelation. "But you're pre-med."

"Uh-huh." She bustled around on his back and he shifted her weight so it was more comfortable for the both of them.

"Why?" When did it reverse that he was the one asking questions?

Humming slightly a bit before she answered, he could hear the light humor in her voice, "I had the affinity for botany. But the passion? No, not really. I couldn't dedicate my life to something I could do easily but had no passion for. In the long run, that would only make me unhappy."

And then he understood exactly what she was trying to say.

Somehow, indirectly, her words affected him more than it should and he could feel the corners of his lips quirk upwards. Neither of them said anything else to it.

He made his way down a couple more blocks—she didn't bother to offer to get off his back, nor did he ask if she wanted to be put down.

The other two couple trailed further behind him a few blocks—enough to be out of earshot.

Gaara and Ino arrived at the lobby to the condo estates first and he quickly slid them into the elevator. By the time they reached the doorway to the unit, Ino realized she didn't have her purse on her. Sakura had taken a hold of it.

So he put her down, settling her against the wall for stability.

"Thanks." She murmured, her glossy blue eyes wavering over his face before staying on a spot between his eyes. Her long blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and the white tank top rode up slightly, exposing a bit of her midsection. His jacket was still tied securely around her waist, billowing out from her lithe frame.

Definitely, she was a sight for sore eyes and a tired soul.

"No problem." Should he leave her alone in the hallway? The others should be soon, he figured, but he didn't want to just _leave_ her there. Instead, he hesitantly spoke up, chastising himself for opening his mouth again. "Thanks…for the talk."

Leaning against the wall and smiling up at him impishly, Yamanaka Ino somehow had gathered herself, "Chin up, soldier." She motioned with her own chin, while managing to stay silly and—dare he say it?—adorable at the same time.

He hadn't paid her attention before, her reputation always preceded her.

Perhaps it was him finally realizing he was single and able to do whatever he wanted—look at whatever he wanted. Maybe it was even the alcohol that was sinking in further.

And even maybe—somehow—the one person that he was acquainted with the least was suddenly the one that understood him the best.

Yamanaka Ino wasn't considered as one of the most sought-after women on campus for nothing, he mused.

In that moment, Gaara finally understood the considerate and thoughtful soul underneath her revealing clothes and glam makeovers. And he finally understood why someone as brash as she was, had so many people that cared for her.

His stomach clenched and his now-light chest fluttered haplessly.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind—he wanted more of it, he wanted more of her attention, of her understanding. Somehow she made him feel _whole_ but free at the same time.

Uncharacteristically, he raised a hand to reach out and brush a stray strand of blonde hair from her face. She stared back at him, sapphire eyes no longer glossy, but sharp. Before he knew it, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, rocking him forward into her.

When his lips touched hers, he felt the flutter, the shock, and definitely the heat that coursed through his body.

Something that he hadn't felt before and he gave into her.

She tasted like sugar—like fruit, but also like excitement and optimism.

His hands settled, one behind her head and one around her waist, drawing her closer to him.

And suddenly, he didn't want _this _to end.

The elevator down the hallway _pinged_ and he felt his stomach clench in despair as she pulled away. He could hear the others making a racket as they clambered out and down the hallway.

Ino rested against the wall again, gazing up at him through lidded eyes and a slight smirk gracing her features. "Have a good night, Gaara."

This time, he really did admit that he was sad it ended—that their kiss had ended so soon, that their privacy and intimate moment had to end.

* * *

xXx

* * *

A month had passed since he had kissed Ino—and spoken to her. There hadn't even been a glimpse of her on campus at all. Granted they were in two separate areas of campus, he was on the business side and she was in the science sector but they had friends in common, right?

Every time he saw a strand of platinum blonde hair, he would immediately turn his gaze in that direction—only to be let down. He had mistaken Naruto's brash blond hair for her once. Then there was his sister's blonde hair a few times to his own dismay and disgust. Oh gross it was Temari, dammit.

Then there was the time he mistaken a senior of his—Deidara as Ino too. Something he didn't want to relive or think about ever again.

So there he was, feeling a bit stalkerish as he sat in a posh café nearby Senju Estates, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.

And then do what?

He really hadn't thought about it.

Gaara just wanted to _see _her again. To talk to her again.

To see if she was interested in him?

"Oh, you're looking a bit down. Thinking about me?" A flirty feminine voice broke through his musings and aquamarine eyes shot towards the uninvited figure pulling out the chair across from him to sit down.

He didn't even try to hide his disdain at the female sitting across from him. "Kin."

The dark-haired woman smiled back cheekily, "Missing me?"

"Not at all." He bit back. There had been no communication between them for an entire month. After he had gotten back from Ino's that night, he returned her calls and ended things for good. There was no reason to hold onto a relationship that he felt _nothing _for. His eyes trailed back to the window and across the street.

"That's good to hear." She spoke lightly, her voice laced with amusement…and sincerity? "I just wanted to say thank you. I couldn't say it then, but I'm saying it now."

It was better for the both of them to start anew with their lives separately without holding each other down.

Kin had put up quite a fight that night over the phone, even insisting that she'd take a cab over to his place immediately.

"For what?" Drumming his fingers on the tabletop, he couldn't fathom why she would track him down just for that.

There was nothing to hide the harsh reality of their crumbling relationship. She had wronged him—on the basis that he also had wronged her by neglecting her. They couldn't fix a broken relationship that was never whole in the first place.

And he apologized for dragging it out for so long. For not being able to man-up to it and accept the truth and reality of it sooner.

"For letting me go." Kin tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, leaning back into her chair and staring out the window with him. "I didn't want to accept it then. I always thought we were each other's anchors that I never realized we were dragging each other under."

He grunted in response. It was out of her way to do this.

"Do you remember what you told me?"

"Specify." He said a lot of things. She was being annoyingly vague or perhaps he was just incredibly antsy.

"That I needed to be with someone that makes my heart race, someone that makes me laugh more than I cry, and someone that understands me instead of saying they understand me."

His eyes slid back to her form, taking in the genuine smile on her features.

"And I did. And it's wonderful."

Gaara nearly raised an eyebrow at that. She was acting too authentic to be there just to rub it in.

"And then I realized when you told me that—that you had found someone that opened your thoughts to that."

He sighed. He wasn't sure if he liked where this was going towards but if there was any animosity Kin felt towards his _assumed_ interest, he'd rather not drag Ino into his mess.

"Huh. Didn't realize it's already 3PM. I gotta meet Zaku in a few minutes." Kin gathered her stuff as she stood up. "It was nice talking to you again."

Gaara grunted in response again and the dark-haired woman rolled her eyes, the lack of responses did not faze her.

As she turned to leave, she stopped and leaned back down at the table. "I almost forgot to tell you. Come to the northeast entrance of the Hiruzen lecture hall at 5PM." And with a flourish, she was up and away, waving at him through the window. "Bye!" She mouthed.

He sat there for another half hour—mulling over his stupidity and how creepy it must be for him to be waiting for a chance to talk to Ino. So with much ado, he gathered his study items and made way back to campus.

Gaara wasn't sure what fathomed him to actually follow what Kin said. For all he knew, she could be calling him out to an untimely death. But he gave the dark-haired woman the benefit of the doubt. He dated the woman for two years, if she wanted to kill him, she had plenty of chances.

He didn't hate Kin. Not for everything they went through together. He was just scared at first that if he was to show her friendliness, she would fall again. But knowing that she had found solace in another—happily, it put him at ease.

So there he was, sitting outside the lecture hall on a _Saturday_. There were barely any students on that side of the campus—if they were, they were in the libraries.

A slam jerked him out of his thoughts and he twisted towards the sound.

Stepping out of the lecture hall to the early evening sun was no other than the one person he had been searching for the entire month.

Her platinum blonde hair glistened in the light and her fair skin looked even paler—perhaps from the lack of sunlight lately.

As soon as she caught sight of him, she paused in mid-step, blinking slightly before a smile crossed her features and she called out to him.

"Hey Gaara!" She tried to wave, the books in her thin arms threatened to dip over.

He cursed himself for standing in the middle of the courtyard by the entrance awkwardly—with nothing in his hands to even occupy or explain why he was there.

"Hey." He managed a half-wave, awkwardly acknowledging her. His feet willed themselves towards her and he found himself speeding up.

_Buzz_

His phone vibrated and he could only curse again at his stupid luck. Pulling it up surreptitiously, as Ino was still fumbling with her books a few steps away, he glanced at the screen.

_Hope you found her – Kin _

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and he couldn't help but thank the stars that had aligned for this—for this entirely messed up situation of his that started out as utter chaos and somehow rearranged itself meaningfully.

"How are you?" Ino grinned falling into step beside him.

"Good," He answered, offering a hand to hold some of her textbooks—particularly the large hardbound one that looked like it was about to snap her arm off. "How are you?"

"Could be better," She laughed and motioned at her disheveled state. "Finals are next week and I'm so not ready. I've just come to the realization I'll have to study all weekend to catch up!"

"Ah, really?" His stomach dropped a bit at that revelation. Definitely she wasn't going to go out this weekend then.

"What about you? What were you doing all the way out here?" Ino definitely had a way with talking.

"Got lost." There really wasn't much to say how he ended up in the science end of the campus.

She raised a finely manicured eyebrow at his statement, "On campus?"

That was pretty difficult to understand actually. How should he put it? What should he say to get out of this?

_No, don't avoid it_

The thought blasted through his mind and he paused.

_You've avoided confrontation with Kin all these years—you couldn't say what was on your mind at all_

And he grimaced slightly at that statement

_What makes you think this will succeed if you do the same thing with Ino?_

The question stopped him in his tracks and Ino paused with him, turning over slightly to look at him curiously.

"Are you alright?"

"I lied."

"Uh, okay?"

He took a deep breath, "Kin sent me to the lecture hall. To find you."

"What?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him.

_Now or never_

"I've been trying to find you."

This time, it was surprise that crossed her features and his stomach fluttered helplessly.

"Oh!" Realization appeared, "I totally forgot I still have your jacket!"

Gaara paused. He had forgotten about that. "Uh—well yeah."

"Don't worry, I washed it."

He nodded in reply before chastising himself. That wasn't what he was about to say, "I mean—that's not it."

"Uhm, oh?"

"I mean—I was trying to find you to—uh—I—" To be honest, it was his first time asking someone out. He stopped, catching his breath and trying to slow down his nerves. Glancing upwards at the sky, he noticed the sun starting to dip further, starting to light up the evening sky in hues of pink.

"Want to grab some food?" She cut through his thoughts and he answered automatically without thinking.

"Yes."

"And a movie?"

"Yes."

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Yes." He tripped. "I mean—uh—"

Gaara had meant to be the one asking…

"Do you not want to ask me out?"

"No!" This time he stopped at the crosswalk and faced her. "Wait—I mean. Shit." He took a couple breaths, noticing how the light was dancing off her eyes and she stared up at him in amusement and somehow her attention focused solely on him gave him encouragement. "Yes. Yes, I am asking you out. Would you like to have dinner and a movie with me?"

She laughed fully and he couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corner of his lips as she nods.

"I would love to."

The crosswalk signals them to walk safely and they made their way off campus.

It wasn't the perfect start—but to Gaara, it was the start of something he _wanted_ to be in.

* * *

Fin

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! I apologize if there were grammatical errors I didn't catch. This had been an idea playing for awhile and I also apologize if Gaara seems a bit OOC. It's just that I love this pairing to death even though it's so crack.

So, what do you guys think about AU Gaara x Ino? I'm thinking of a couple more scenarios with them that I want to write...so please send me your thoughts! Haha

Have a wonderful day! And thanks again for reading it allllll the way to the end!

-Aya Kazuki-


End file.
